sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kapitan Whisker
– jeden z głównych antagonistów w grze Sonic Rush Adventure. Jest to skonstruowany przez Eggmana Nega kapitan pirackiej załogi, która swego czasu budziła postrach w Wymiarze Sol, a także poszukiwała Jeweled Sceptera. Towarzyszą mu roboty Mini & Mum, które są jego doradcami i zapewniają transport. Historia Przeszłość Kapitan Whisker powstał jako dowódca pirackiej załogi Doktora Eggmana Nega. Pirat przez dłuższy czas siał zamęt na wodach Wymiaru Sol, a także założył kryjówkę pośród starożytnych ruin, jednocześnie poszukując starożytnego Jeweled Sceptera dla swojego stwórcy. Whisker odnalazł go, ale w pewnym momencie zgubił. Sonic Rush Adventure Kapitan Whisker i jego załoga ponownie przystąpili do poszukiwań Jeweled Sceptera. Udało im się dotrzeć do Coral Cave, gdzie znaleźli berło. Przed jego kradzieżą zostali powstrzymani przez jeża Sonica, lisa Tailsa i szopa Marine. Ta ostatnia zaczęła się dobierać do wąsów Whiskera, co nie spodobało się piratowi i doprowadziło go do szału. W tym samym czasie zjawiła się Blaze. Mając niebieskiego jeża i kotkę na karku, Whisker wysłał do walki Ghost Krakena, aby ten pozbył się intruzów. Robot został jednak zniszczony przez bohaterów, a Whisker uciekł razem z Mini & Mum. Bohaterowie docierają później na tajemnicze cmentarzysko okrętów. Ponownie spotykają tam Kapitana Whiskera i jego załogę. Pirat zamierza zemścić się teraz na Marine za to, że dotykała jego wąsów. Wysyła do walki robota Ghost Pirate, ale Sonic i Blaze pokonują go i Whisker ponownie ucieka z berłem. Whisker rusza następnie na skutą lodem wyspę, zamieszkaną przez Wikingów. Pirat zamraża ich przy użyciu robota Ghost Whale. Sonic i Blaze przybywają na miejsce i pokonują robota, oswabadzając wikingów. Whisker ponownie ucieka ze swoją załogą. Bohaterowie dowiadują się od jednego z Wikingów, Normana, że piraci mają swoją kryjówkę w nieznanych mu bliżej starożytnych ruinach. Blaze domyśla się że chodzi o ruiny, które niegdyś unosiły się w powietrzu, a obecnie zalegają w ziemi. Kapitan Whisker i jego załoga docierają następnie do powietrznych ruin Sky Babylon. Okazuje się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele również się w nich zjawili. Whisker wysyła Ghost Condora do walki, ale robot zostaje pokonany i pirat natychmiastowo się wycofuje. Piraci wracają do swojej kryjówki, a ich tropem podążają bohaterowie. Wejście do bazy piratów jest jednak chronione przez zaklęte wrota. Kiedy Sonic i Blaze zjawiają się przed wejściem do kryjówki, Kapitan Whisker przez przypadek zdradza im jak należy otworzyć drzwi - umieścić trzy kamienne pieczęcie w odpowiedniej konfiguracji na drzwiach. Po pewnym czasie, Sonic, Tails i Blaze wracają i otwierają wrota. Wkrótce napotykają na swojej drodze Whiskera, któremu towarzyszy Johnny. Ten drugi chce stoczyć z Soniciem finałowy pojedynek. Niebieski jeż i Blaze wspólnie pokonują piratów. Johnny ucieka, zostawiając Whiskera samego. Blaze każe kapitanowi oddać skradzione berło, ale ten w obawie przed gniewem swojego szefa, ucieka z kryjówki. Tails i przyjaciele nie zastanawiają się długo nad tym, o kim mówił Whisker i ścigają pirata aż do jego okrętu w Big Swell. Okazuje się tam, że Whisker porwał Marine, która próbowała go wcześniej złapać. Robot przywołuje Ghost Titana, gigantyczną maszynę, która ma torturować Marine łaskotaniem. Whisker chce w ten sposób przyjąć kapitulację Sonica i Blaze. Bohaterowie nie poddają się jednak i wspólnie obmyślają plan pokonania Whiskera. Sonic szybkim ruchem wytrąca Marine z ręki Ghost Titana, a spadającą dziewczynę łapie Blaze. Następnie bohaterowie niszczą robota, który uderza w okręt i zatapia go, najpewniej z całą jego załogą i kapitanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Kapitan Whisker jest dosyć komiczną postacią, ale w niektórych momentach potrafi zachowywać powagę i budzić respekt. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są pirackie nawyki i zachowania, objawiające się głównie w jego języku i wypowiadanych słowach. Charakterystyczny jest zwrot shiver my timbers, oraz śmiech kapitana. Whisker posiada problemy z panowaniem nad sobą i łatwo wpada w gniew. Kiedy jest zbyt pewny siebie, zaczyna wygadywać się i wyjawiać swoje tajemnice i sekrety. Czasami zapomina również, co właściwie robi, albo co ma powiedzieć. W tych sytuacjach polega na swojej załodze, szczególnie Mini & Mum, którzy udzielają mu porad. Sprawia to, że inni nie biorą go na poważnie. W kontaktach z wrogami, Whisker próbuje zachowywać się groźnie i być przerażającym, ale nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. W pewnych sytuacjach potrafi jednak zachowywać się naprawdę groźnie, nie wahając się przed torturowaniem innych. Nie lubi być ignorowany, zwłaszcza kiedy przemawia, ponieważ ma wysokie ego i poczucie własnej wartości. Whisker wielbi swoje wąsy, których nie pozwala nikomu dotykać, oraz nienawidzi kiedy ktoś znieważa jego zakazy i robi to. Kapitan bardzo dobrze pamięta wszelkie urazy, szczególnie te, które dotyczą jego zarostu. Doprowadza go to do szału. Wygląd Kapitan Whisker łączy w sobie cechy wyglądu zewnętrznego Doktorów: Eggmana i Eggmana Nega. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są białe wąsy na twarzy. Pirat posiada jajowaty kształt korpusu, od którego odchodzą dwa ramiona, dwie nogi, oraz głowa. Na głowie, pirat nosi czerwono-złotą czapkę, z symbolem białej czaszki z wąsami. Tylko jedno jego oko, lewe, posiada źrenicę, podczas gdy drugie nie, co odzwierciedla opaskę na oko, noszoną przez niektórych piratów. Tułów Whiskera i jego ręce pokryte są czymś w rodzaju czerwono-złotego płaszcza, z rękawami w kształcie czaszek. Przykrywa on czarną koszulę z brązowym pasem. Nogi pokrywają czerwone spodnie. Moce i umiejętności Mimo swojego nieco niezdarnego wyglądu, Whisker potrafi być szybki oraz zdolny do wykonywania powietrznych akrobacji. Jest również bardzo wytrzymały. Potrafi wyskakiwać w górę, wykonywać piruety w powietrzu, a następnie zeskakiwać na ziemię, wytwarzając dookoła siebie fale uderzeniowe. Może również strzelać swoimi dłońmi jako pociskami, które wracają do niego. Whisker i Johnny mogą wykonać wspólny atak, który polega na tym, że kapitan rzuca tym drugim jak pociskiem. Najgroźniejszą umiejętnością Whiskera jest zianie ogniem. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Doktor Eggman * Doktor Eggman Nega (stwórca) * Johnny (członek załogi) * Mini & Mum (członek załogi) Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Blaze the Cat * Marine the Raccoon * Coconut Crew * Wikingowie Galeria Sprites Mini i Mum sprite.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 1.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 2.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 3.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 4.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 5.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 6.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Rush Adventure Whisker 7.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Modele Rush Adventure Model Whisker.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Ciekawostki * Whisker określa siebie jako The Dread Pirate Whisker, co odnosi się do filmu The Princess Bride, w którym występuje postać o imieniu Dread Pirate Roberts. Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Piracka załoga Whiskera Kategoria:Postacie z Wymiaru Sol